IKON
iKON *'Nombre:' **iKON (Internacional) **아이콘 (Aikon) en Corea **アイコン (Aikon) en Japón **'¿Por qué 'iKON'?:' iKON, viene de la palabra inglesa "icon" (icono), ya que espera que los chicos sean iconos de la música sur-coreana, y así reemplazó la "C" por la "K" de 'Corea' escrito en inglés -''Korea-''. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Número de Integrantes:' 7 chicos *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 15 de Septiembre del 2015. **'En Japón:' 13 de Enero del 2016. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' iKONIC **'¿Por qué 'iKONIC'?:' El nombre del fandom hace referencia al hecho de que, si se unen las siete líneas de su logo (que los representan a cada uno de ellos), los fans se convierten en uno con ellos mismos. *'Color:' Rojo *'Género:' Hip hop- R&B *'Lema:' Get ready? Show time! (¿Estás listo? ¡Hora del espectáculo!) *'Agencias:' **YG Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **YGEX / Avex Group (Japón). **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwán). *'Solistas' **Bobby (2016) Carrera 'Pre Debut' 'WIN 'WHO IS NEXT Se dieron a conocer a través del proyecto para elegir al que sería el nuevo grupo masculino de la agencia YG Entertainment: WIN: WHO IS NEXT?; en el que se presentaron a dos equipos de traines de dicha compañía: Team A con 5 miembros (actualmente WINNER con 4 miembros) y una media de edad de 20 años, y Team B, con 6 miembros y una media de edad de 17 años. El programa se retransmitiría a través de Mnet Media Entertainment; contaría con 10 episodios (y uno final especial) y 3 batallas, mediante las cuales, la audiencia decidiría al que sería el ganador, que haría su debut al finalizar el programa bajo el nombre de ''WINNER. El team A fue el ganador y los miembros del team B quedaron a la espera de un debut. 'MIX & MATCH' Yang Hyunsuk, divulgó que el Team B estaría de nuevo en otro reality survival llamado Mix & Match, para decidir los integrantes del nuevo grupo masculino de la YG, IKON. El programa cuenta con la participación de 3 trainees más: Chanwoo, Jung Jinhyeong, Yang Hongseok. En la conferencia del programa, el YG CEO explicó que en Mix & Match, los chicos lucharían por las 4 puestos libres en iKON, ya que confirmó a B.I (líder), Bobby y Jin Hwan, por ser trainees durante muchos años, como miembros oficiales del grupo. Dong Hyuk, Jun Hoe y Yun Hyeong tenían poco tiempo como trainees y por eso los colocó en el programa para competir. El 1 de noviembre, YG lanzó una lista de fechas para revelar los cuatro miembros que se unirían a iKON, con el último miembro programado para ser revelado durante el noveno episodio de Mix & Match. Ju Hoe fue el primero en ser confirmado como miembro oficial. Al día siguiente, Yunhyeong es revelado como el segundo miembro confirmado. El día 6 de noviembre, Chanwoo fue anunciado como el sexto miembro de iKON. En el episodio final se reveló al último miembro de iKON, Donghyuk, completando así a los siete integrantes. '2015: Debut con su primer mini-álbum 'Welcome Back - Half Album El 4 de septiembre de 2015, se anunció que iKON y WINNER se presentará en una película de proyecto titulado 'Dimensión', que se estrenó el 7 de septiembre de 2015. El 8 de septiembre de 2015, el debut oficial de iKON se anunció a través de un post publicado en la página web de su agencia. También se reveló que iKON liberaría su pre-calentamiento el 15 de septiembre, además su álbum debut, ''WELCOME BACK', se dividirá en dos partes. La primera parte se fija para ser lanzado el 01 de octubre, seguido por el álbum completo el 14 de diciembre. El 15 de Septiembre liberaron su single a las 0:00 (hora de Corea) El 1 de octubre, su álbum debut ''''WELCOME BACK' fue lanzado, con el cual fue el debut oficial de iKON, llegando a lo más alto de las listas iTunes Charts en Hong Kong, Indonesia, Laos, Macau, Malasia, Panamá, Perú, Singapur, Taiwán, Tailandia, y Vietnam. Su tema principal 'Rhythm Ta' se ubicó en el primer puesto en Genie, Olleh, Naver, y Sori Bada, mientras que 'Airplane' y sus otras canciones como 'Today', 'M.U.P' y 'My Type' están en el top 10. El 4 de octubre del 2015, fue su primer debut stage en Inkigayo (SBS). 'Regreso con doble sencillo 'ANTHEM' y 'APOLOGY El 6 de noviembre de 2015, YG Entertainment revelo que el grupo regresara el 16 de noviembre con dos vídeos musicales. Se revelo que uno de los sencillos ''ANTHEM'' es una colaboración entre los raperos del grupo Bobby y B.I, un representante declaro que es una canción que define perfectamente la pasion y la frescura de los dos raperos. El segundo sencillo ''Apology'' es una cancion del grupo completo que será una canción lenta R&B que hablará sobre no proteger a la persona amada. Describiendo las emociones de un chico que pasa por una ruptura, ''Apology'' es la canción ideal de otoño que presume del talento vocal del grupo. iKON promocionará ''Apology'' en los programas musicales. El sencillo digital de dos canciones fue lanzado el 16 de noviembre a la media noche KST. Antes del lanzamiento, los integrantes realizaron un evento llamado “iKON Night Countdown Live” y hablaron con sus fans a través de la aplicación V de Naver. Los dos sencillos nada mas revelarse consiguieron su primer all-kill siendo el número 1 y numero 2 en Melon, Mnet, Olleh Música, Bugs, Soribada, Monkey3, Naver Music, Cyworld Música y Daum Music. 'Segundo regreso con primer álbum completo 'Welcome Back' El 12 de diciembre, YG Entertainment reveló que el grupo iKON realizará un regalo de navidad para sus fans. Un póster teaser anunció el lanzamiento del primer álbum completo del grupo. El álbum será publicado el 24 de diciembre, justo para navidad, además del álbum, el grupo ha revelado que también realizará dos canciones principales. Los fans pueden esperar también dos vídeos musicales. El primer sencillo se titula ''''What’s Wrong?' y fue compuesta por B.I y Bobby con la letra también escrita por ambos y arreglada por Rovin. Se dije que la canción trata sobre la mentalidad de un hombre que no puede entender porqué él a menudo pelea con su novia por cosas pequeñas. Es descrito como un canción con una canción de rock. El segundo sencillo a promocionar se titula 'Dumb & Dumber' compuesto por Future Bounce y B.I, con letra de B.I y Bobby, arreglado por Future Bounce. El 24 de diciembre a la medianoche KST, iKON reveló su álbum 'Welcome Back' que contiene 11 canciones. Los miembros B.I y Bobby formaron parte de la escritura de las 11 canciones del álbum, incluyendo las canciones a promocionar. B.I también colaboró con Future Bounce en la composición. Los dos sencillos nada mas revelarse consiguieron su segundo all-kill siendo el número 1 y numero 2 en Melon, Mnet, Olleh Música, Bugs, Soribada, Monkey3, Naver Music, Cyworld Música y Daum Music. '2016: Tercer single 'What You Doing El 16 de Mayo se pudo observar en la cuenta de Facebook de iKON publicaron una selfie de Bobby que mas bien era una conversación de el mismo donde decía: “¿Qué haces hoy?” y otro “Ahora mismo estoy grabando mi tema en solitario”. El día siguiente publicaron un teaser de B.I que decia ''“¿Qué harás mañana? Te echo de menos…” ''y en el teaser también se podía apreciar un selfie (selca) de el mismo. Ya el día 18 de Mayo fue revelado otro teaser de Bobby (y atrás se encontraba Yun Hyeong) al igual que los anteriores este también llevaba una selca y mensajes: ''“En algunos días, planeo grabar un vídeo musical en solitario por primera vez en mi vida. No estoy seguro si les gustara a ustedes canción porque es realmente una poderosa e intenso pista de hip-hop. De cualquier forma, trabajaré duro, así que anticípenlo” El dia 20 de Mayo se posteo otro teaser de Chan Woo que decia: “¿Qué haces hoy?”, ''“¿Primero iKON o el solo de Bobby? Ese es el problema”. El 27 de mayo publicaron una imagen teaser dando información de que IKON estaria de regreso con un single digital que lleva por titulo '''What You Doing'. Un representante oficial de YG declaró:'' 'What You Doing' 'es una buena canción, se espera que tenga el mismo éxito que 'My Type'. También mencionó que IKON actualmente está trabajando en un nuevo álbum y en el álbum en solitario de Bobby. Ya que IKON estará en China durante todo el mes de mayo, ''What You Doing' será otorgado como un regalo sorpresa para los fans que han estado esperando por ellos, pero debido a su agenda no promocionaran en Corea con 'What You Doing'. Sin embargo, planean liberar los álbumes de IKON y Bobby en junio y promocionarlos apropiadamente.'' Luego de dar pistas a su inesperado regreso con fotos y pósters teaser, YG Entertainment reveló el video para What You Doing el 30 de Mayo a la medianoche. Esto marca el primer lanzamiento de iKON desde las promociones de su álbum debut “Welcome Back” a finales del año pasado. Comparado con el anterior lanzamiento de iKON, What You Doing muestra un lado más suave y dulce del grupo. La letra fue escrita por Bobby y B.I en colaboración con Kush, mientras que el productor CHOICE37 y Kush trabajaron en la producción del tema. 'Primer single Japonés 'Dumb & Dumber iKON lanzó un single Japonés el 28 de Septiembre, compuesto por dos versiones CD+DVD y CD solamente. '2017: Cuarto Single 'New Kids: Begin' El 16 de mayo, YG Entertainment reveló una imagen donde se daba comienzo a su comeback muy esperado del grupo, el póster teaser muestra la parte trasera de los siete miembros con una bandera roja en la parte superior que muestra la fecha de su reaparición que sera el 22 de mayo. El 17 de mayo, YG Entertainment publicó un video teaser que revela el título del nuevo album del grupo '''New Kids: Begin y será el primer de muchos álbumes “New Kids” que serán lanzados a lo largo del año. Una fuente de YG explicó: “El concepto de iKON para este año es ‘New Kids’. Significa un nuevo inicio y un nuevo estilo para iKON”. El 18 de mayo YG Entertainment reveló otra imagen teaser con el título de la canción principal del grupo Bling Bling, la letra está escrita por B.I, con la ayuda de Bobby y el compositor novato de YG, MILLENNIUM. Además, la melodía fue compuesta por B.I y MILLENNIUM, mientras que los arreglos fueron realizados por éste último. El 18 de mayo YG Entertainment reveló otra imagen teaser con el título de la segunda canción principal del comeback; B-Day. La letra está escrita por B.I y Bobby. Además, la melodía fue compuesta por B.I, AiRPLAY, Kang Uk Jin, y los arreglos fueron realizados por AiRPLAY y Kang Uk Jin. El 21 de mayo YG Entertainment reveló imágenes teasers individuales y reveló cambios en los nombres que promoverán los integrantes. Tres miembros estarán promoviendo con sus nombres artísticos usados anteriormente: Bobby, B.I y Ju-Ne. Sin embargo, Jinhwan ahora se llamará Jay, Chanwoo es simplemente Chan, Donghyuk se llamará DK y Yunhyeong usará su apellido Song. Fnalmente, el 22 de mayo iKON hace su comeback después de un 1 año y 7 meses de hiatus, estrenando sus 2 singles Bling Bling y B-Day. 'New Kids: Begin', versión japonés El día 16 de agosto iKON lanza las versiones japonesas de Bling Bling y B-Day, junto a dos nuevas canciones: Perfect y Worldwide. '2018: Segundo Álbum "Return"' El día 6 de enero a las 16:16h (KST) se reveló el teaser Film de su próximo Álbum donde podemos escuchar a Bobby narrando con voz calmada: "¿Necesitamos aferrarnos a las cosas que pasan o cambiar sin darnos cuenta? Mientras seguimos las cosas que desaparecerán de todas formas, terminaremos perdiéndonos a nosotros mismos también". "Cuando pintamos nuestros sueños con nuestros ojos cerrados, cuando cantamos y bailamos, nos sentimos vivos. Si fuéramos a vivir esta vida una vez más, si pudiéramos sentir la emoción que sentimos la 1ª vez, podríamos vivir los mismos días". "Nada ha cambiado, el tiempo nos ha barrido. Tú, yo, nosotros. Aún existimos en este lugar. Ahora enviamos este avión hacia el cielo". "The New Kids: Return" El 13 de enero, YG Entertainment publicó el nombre de la que sería la canción titular; "Love Scenario", anunciando, además, que el regreso de iKON sería el 25 de enero. Dicha canción, está escrita por B.I y Bobby, con la participación de un poeta, y compuesta por B.I y MILLENNIUM. El 16 de enero, YG Entertainment reveló la lista de canciones de el nuevo álbum, siendo incluídas ocho canciones inéditas y las versiones coreanas de "Sinosijak", "Love Me", "Just Go" y "Long Time no See". El 22 de enero, YG Entertainment lanzó, a través de la cuenta oficial de iKON, el teaser de "Love Scenario", publicando un día después un teaser spot de Jinhwan y Junhoe. Finalmente, el 25 de enero, ocho meses después de New Kids, iKON hace su regreso posicionándose en los primeros lugares de las listas más importantes con "Love Scenario"; ocupando el #1 de tres de éstas. Al mismo tiempo, las demás canciones de Return entraron dentro del top 100 de Melon, mientras que en iTunes el álbum se posicionó #1 en 17 países y entró al top 5 de 35. Dos días después de su lanzamiento, "Love Scenario" se posicionó #1 en cinco de las listas más importantes. Once días después de haberse lanzado, logró un 'Perfect All Kill' en todas las listas, manteniéndose en los primeros puestos de las listas durante más de seis semanas consecutivas. '2018: Primer Mini Álbum "New Kids: Continue"' El 17 de julio, YG Entertainment publicó el primer teaser del primer mini álbum de iKON, títulado "New Kids: Continue"; siendo la tercera parte de su serie de álbumes "New Kids". Dicho teaser revelaba que este mini álbum sería lanzado el 2 de agosto. El 25 de julio, YG Entertainment publicó los teasers individuales de los miembros; anunciando un día después el nombre de la canción principal: "Killing Me" y su segunda canción principal: "Freedom". "Killing Me" es una canción completamente escrita por B.I, y compuesta por él mismo, Joe Rhee y R.Tee, mientras que "Freedom" está escrita por B.I, Bobby y Seung; siendo compuesta por MILLENNIUM, B.I y Seung. Integrantes thumb|centre|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: Bobby, DK, Song, Chan, B.I, Jay & Ju-ne *Jay (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Song (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Bobby (Rapero y Bailarín) *B.I (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *DK (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Ju-ne (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chan (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Single Album' 'Single' 'Álbum Live' 'DVDs' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'DVDs' 'China' 'Single' OST *(TV Chosun) Smashing on your back (2017) Programas de TV * Mimi Shop (JTBC, 05.09.2018) * Problematic Man (The Brainiacs) (tvN, 04/09/2018) (B.I, Jinhwan y Donghyuk) * Running Man 2018 (SBS, 02.09.2018) (B.I y Bobby con Seung Ri de BIGBANG) * School Attack 2018 (SBS, 29.08.2018) * Idol Room (JTBC, 28.08.2018) * JTBC Hidden Singers (JTBC, 26.08.2018) (B.I, Yunhyeong y Donghyuk) * 300 (tvN, 2018) * Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC,2018) * Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2018) (excepto Jinhwan, Chanwoo y Donghyuk) * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2018) *(SBS) Fantastic Duo 2 Ep. 12 (18.06.2017) (como invitados) *(MBC) Weekly Idol Ep. 306 (07.06.2017) *Heroes Of The Remix (China, 2016) *(MBC) Super Idol (26.04.2016) *(Arirang) Pops in Seoul (24.03.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (12.02.2016) Reality *(JTBC) IKON TV (2018) *(JTBC) Idol School Trip (2017) *(DVD) KONY'S SUMMERTIME in Bali (2017) *(DVD) KONY'S WINTERTIME (2017) *(DVD) KONY'S SUMMERTIME in Saipan (2016) *KONY'S ISLAND SEASON'S GREETINGS (2016) *(Mnet) Mix & Match (2014) *(Mnet) WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (2013) (excepto Chanwoo) Programas de Radio * Park Sohyun's Love Game Radio (30/08/2018) * Park Miungsoo Radio (28/08/2018) * SBS Power FM (17/08/2018) * Yang Yo Seob's Dream Radio (MBC (14/08/2018) * SBS Power FM Lee Guk Joo's Young Street (13/08/2018) * KBS Cool FM Akdong Musician Lee Suhyun's VOLUME UP Radio (09/08/2018) * CULTWO SHOW RADIO (09/08/2018) * Ik On Air MelOn Radio (25/12/2015 - 29/12/2015) *(MBC) Dreaming Radio (12/10/2015) Conciertos/Tours *'iKON Debut Concert Showtime 2015' **03 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena *'iKONCERT "Showtime" Tour 2016 ' **30 y 31 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **11 Febrero - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Convention Center **15 y 16 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Nippon Budokan **20 y 21 Febrero - Hyogo, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall **27 Febrero - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Daegu Exco **05 Marzo - Busan, Corea del Sur - Busan Bexco **12 y 13 Marzo - Chiba, Japón - Makuhari Messe Event Hall **15 Marzo - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall '' **22 Abril - Taipei, Taiwán - ''Taipei Arena **07 Mayo - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **14 Mayo - Chengdu, China - Sichuan Provincial Gymnasium **21 Mayo - Nanjing, China - Nanjing Olympic Center Gymnasium **03 Junio - Shenzhen, China - Shenzhen Bay Sports Center Gymnasium **11 Junio - Shangai, China - Grand Stage **16 Julio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Exhibition Hall 384 **24 Julio - Singapore, Malaysia - Singapore Indoor Stadium **13 Agosto - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia - Stadium Negara **03 Septiembre - Jakarta, Indonesia - Ice-Bsd City Hall 5 *'iKON Japan Tour 2016-2017' **10 y 11 Septiembre - Chiba - Makuhari Messe Event Hall **24 y 25 Septiembre - Aichi - Nippon Gaishi Hall **05 y 06 Octubre - Osaka - Osaka Jo Hall **08 Octubre - Hyogo - Kobe World Memorial Hall **10 Octubre - Fukuoka - Marine Messe Fukuoka **26 Octubre - Tokyo - Yoyogi National Stadium **10 y 11 Febrero - Osaka - Osaka Jo Hall **11 Marzo - Fukuoka - Marine Messe Fukuoka **18, 19 y 20 Marzo - Yokohama - Yokohama Arena *'iKON Japan Dome Tour 2017' **20 Mayo - Osaka - Kyocera Dome **17 Junio - Saitama - Seibu Dome **09 y 10 Septiembre - Kobe - Kobe World Memorial Hall **16 Septiembre - Nagano - Big Hat **01 Octubre - Fukuoka - Marine Messe Fukuoka **04 Octubre - Yokohama - Yokohama Arena **07 y 08 Octubre - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Prefectural Sports Center **14 Octubre - Fukuroi - Ecopa Arena **17 Octubre - Nagoya - Nippon Gaishi Hall **28 y 29 Octubre - Chiba - Makuhari Messe **11 y 12 Noviembre - Kobe - Kobe World Memorial Hall *'iKON "X'mas" Live 2017' **09 y 10 Diciembre - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena *'iKON "Continue" Tour 2018-2019' **18 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **22 Septiembre - Taipei, Taiwán - NTSU Arena **13 Octubre - Kuala Lumpur, Malasia - Malawati Indoor Stadium **19 y 20 Octubre - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **25 Octubre - Sidney, Australia - Luna Park **27 Octubre - Melbourne, Australia - Festival Hall **04 Noviembre - Singapore - Singapore Expo **11 Noviembre - Manila, Philippines - Mall Of Asia Arena **18 Noviembre - Jakarta, Indonesia - Tennis Indoor Senayan **25 Noviembre - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **06 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Gocheok Sky Dome *'iKON Japan Tour 2018' **24, 25 y 26 Agosto - Fukuoka - Fukuoka International Center **04 y 05 Septiembre - Aichi - Dolphins Arena **13 y 14 Septiembre - Tokyo - Tokyo International Forum Hall A **06 y 07 Noviembre - Tokyo - Nippon Budokan **22 y 23 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *MBC Radio DJ Concert 2018 (Corea, 06.09.2018) *Jakarta Palembang 2018 (Yakarta, Ceremonia de Clausura de los Juegos Asiáticos, 02.09.2018) *KB Liiv Concert (Corea, 04.08.2018) *Jeounju Ultimate Music Festival (Corea, 03.08.2018) *Korea Music Festival (01.08.2018) *Tokyo Girls Collection (Japón, 25.03.2017) *Fashion Rocks (14.10.2016) *A-Nation Festival (Japón, 27.08.2016) *Odaiba Mezamashi (Japón, 26.08.2016) *C-Festival (08.05.2016) Anuncios *Nivea (2017) *Pepsi (2016) *Shinsegae Duty Free (2016) *LG Stylus2 (2016) *HIGH CUT (2015) *NEPA (2015) *Smart Uniform (2015) Premios Curiosidades *B.I ha sido el líder del grupo desde su formación, cuando éste apenas tenía 14 años. *B.I y Bobby han participado en la composición y producción "Empty", canción debut de WINNER. B.I es el principal escritor y compositor de la canción. *Bobby y B.I audicionaron el 18 de Mayo para el programa de supervivencia para raperos de Mnet, Show Me The Money 3. Bobby fue el ganador del programa, mientras que B.I quedó en el top 8. *Bobby y B.I aparecieron en el vídeo de Epik High "Born hater". *Bobby colaboró con la sub-unidad HI SUHYUN para su MV debut. *A pesar de que no habían hecho su debut oficial, B.I y Bobby se presentaron en los MAMA 2014 en colaboración junto a otros artistas. *Fueron teloneros de BIGBANG en Japón. *Participaron de la "YG FAMILY Tour in Japan DVD" (como Team B, sin Chanwoo). *Posaron para la revista HIGH CUT en Junio de 2015. *Su debut fue el 15 de septiembre de 2015 con el single Warm-up "My Type". *"My Type" consiguió un All Kill en todas las listas musicales a pocas horas de haberse lanzado. *Es el segundo grupo, después de BIGBANG, en lograr posicionarse #1 en iChart Weekly, con "My Type". *Es el primer grupo novato que hizo un HIT en MELON en su debut. *Luego de 12 horas de liberado su MV, alcanzó el millón de visitas. *Son el grupo novato más popular en China. *Sin debutar oficialmente lograron ganar su primer premio en Music Core después de 12 días de haber liberado "My type". *Fueron el segundo grupo que en menos tiempo obtuvo un premio en un programa de televisión con "My Type"; su tiempo desde su debut hasta la fecha que ganaron fue en 12 días, siendo así únicamente superados por WINNER el cual lo logró en 6 días. *En la página Melon, ellos ganaron la encuesta como el artista de la semana más popular por cincos semanas consecutivas con "My Type". *Su concierto debut 'SHOWTIME' fue todo un éxito. *Realizaron su concierto debut con 13.000 personas; agotándose las entradas a las dos horas. *Lanzarán su álbum debut el 13 de Enero del 2016 en Japón y comenzaron su gira por Japón el 11 de febrero de dicho año, finalizando el 21 de febrero de 2017. *Viajaron a Los Ángeles para producir la segunda mitad de su álbum. *El mini-álbum "Welcome Back" ocupó el puesto #3 en los "Album World" de Billboard. *Ganaron Best New Artist (Male) en los Melon Music Awards. *El 16 de Noviembre liberaron dos singles; uno en grupo titulado "APOLOGY" y el otro de la sub unidad B.I & Bobby titulado "ANTHEM". *"APOLOGY" consiguió un All Kill en todas las listas musicales después de dos horas de haberse lanzado. *Su MV de Apology llegó al millón de vistas en 24 horas de haberse lanzado. *'"My Type"' obtuvo un Triple Crown en el Gaon Chart. *De acuerdo con el informe de gráfico de música de noviembre de Gaon, "Mi Type" se encuentraba en octava posición de la parte superior de descargas de canciones de grupos masculinos en el 2015. IKON es el segundo grupo que aparece en esta tabla, después de BIGBANG. *En la página de Melon, ganaron como artista más popular de la semana con "Apology". *G-Dragon les regaló una canción para su álbum debut. De acuerdo a un representante de YG "I Miss You So Bad" es una canción demo hecha por él mientras se preparaba para el álbum de BIGBANG. G-Dragon pensó que esl estilo elegante de la canción iba más con otros cantantes, así que se la dio a iKON, quienes estaban grabando en el estudio siguiente. Esto fue lo que G-Dragon dijo a iKON con una sonrisa: "Esta canción parece que va más con ustedes, chicos. Es su regalo de debut". iKON no fueron los únicos sorprendidos, Yang Hyun Suk después de saberlo llamó a G-Dragon para confirmar si era verdad. Un representante de YG dijo "Sin tonteras, la canción hecha por GD es de muy alta calidad. Inicialmente, pensamos en usarla como canción titular. Sin embargo, tuvimos precaución sobre problemas que perjudiquen el nombre de GD como promocional de un grupo rookie. Después de las preocupaciones, pensamos que este buen regalo no debería ser usado con pretensión promocional. Esta es la razón por la cual decidimos sólo incluirla en el álbum en lugar de hacerla una canción titular". *"Dumb & Dumber" consiguió un All Kill'' en todas las listas musicales a pocas horas de haberse lanzado. *El 31 de diciembre del 2015 lanzaron "'''My Type" en versión china. *El 13 de enero, iKON publicó su álbum japonés, "Welcome Back". El álbum vendió 53.000 copias en su lanzamiento y rápidamente alcanzó lo alto de la Lista Diaria de Álbumes de Oricon. *Las entradas para su concierto del 30 y 31 de enero del 2016 se acabaron en menos de 10 minutos respectivamente en sus dias de ventas. *En su concierto IKONCERT 2016 Showtime Tour en Seoul, hicieron un cover de "Up & Down" de EXID y "Me Gustas Tu" de GFRIEND, vestidos de chicas respectivamente. *iKON ganó el premio "Nuevo Artista para Brillar" en Synnara Awards. *En un programa les preguntaron a los chicos por su tipo de chica ideal, a lo cual B.I dijo que la agencia les había "prohibido enamorarse". *Es el primer grupo en 8 años, después de SHINee, en obtener un 'ROOKIE AWARD GRAND-SLAM'. *Es el segundo grupo en YG Entertainment con más ventas en su debut, sólo superados por 2NE1. *Son llamados los "Monster Rookies" por su gran popularidad y racha de premios Rookies. *Su debut es conocido como uno de los mejores de la historia. *iKON ganó como Mejor Nuevo Grupo en QQ Music Awards 2016. *Ganó otro premio como "Álbum del Año" en QQ Music Awards 2016. *El 31 de Marzo de 2016, los rankings de la lista de Oricon revelaron que iKON quedó en cuarto puesto con su álbum "Welcome Back". A pesar de haber lanzado el álbum el 13 de enero, el grupo continuó manteniendo un lugar en las listas 70 días después. En el primer día del lanzamiento del álbum, se vendieron aproximadamente 50.000 copias. *El 30 de Marzo del 2016 se dio a conocer su canción "Just Go", la cual no tiene vídeo musical. *El 30 de Mayo del 2016 sacaron #WYD, el vídeo alcanzó el millón de visitas en menos de 12 horas, lo cual es algo impresionante para un grupo rookie. *Fueron parte del programa chino "The Heroes of Remix", junto a otros grupos como MONSTA X y VIXX, siendo parte del equipo de PSY. *Su baile de la canción Billie Jean que actuaron en el programa "The Heroes of Remix" con luces LED ha dado mucho de que hablar ya que han recibido elogios del mismo coreógrafo de Michael Jackson: LaVelle Smith Jr., de la más grande fanbase de brazil, china weibo Michael Jackson e inclusive fue compartido en un programa de radio en México. *iKON ha ganado en "The Heroes of Remix" tres episodios de ocho, siendo el grupo con más victorias en el show. *PSY dijo en el programa "The Heroes of Remix" que él quería dejar fuera una de las tres características para la presentación (pronunciación del chino, bailar y cantar), pero los miembros de iKON estaban dispuestos a seguir con las tres características. También comentó: "Tal vez algunas personas de la audiencia no lo sepan, pero los fans sí; iKON no ha tenido ni un solo día de descanso desde su debut." **PSY se volvió cercano a ellos durante la emisión de dicho programa. *Apoyaron al grupo novato The East Light. *iKON es considerado como uno de los mejores grupos debutados en 2015, junto a SEVENTEEN y MONSTA X, en la categoría masculina. *Durante la grabación del MV de "Bling Bling", Chanwoo sufrió una leve lesión y tuvo que ser llevado al hospital. Afortunadamente, se trató de una lesión menor y pudo seguir con sus horarios, aunque con dificultades. *Tienen una buena relación con todos los artistas y grupos de YG. *En un live reciente, Donghyuk mencionó que se estaban volviendo cercanos a MONSTA X y SEVENTEEN, agregando que intercambian saludos entre ellos. *Todos los miembros poseen anillos de amistad. *Hanbin y Junhoe escribieron la canción principal del drama Shut Up and Smash, siendo co-compuesta por Hanbin e interpretada por todos los miembros de iKON. *Actualmente en su nuevo departamento cada miembro tiene su propia habitación. *En el teaser film de su segundo álbum el locutor es Bobby. *Los coreógrafos del baile de "Love Scenario" y "Beautiful" fueron el grupo de baile The Kinjaz. *Un día antes del comeback, hicieron un VLive llamado "Konfidential Night" a las 11:00pm(KST) del 24 de enero. *Durante la Konfidential Night, B.I declaró que ha estado trabajando duro estos 8 meses en las canciones del álbum Return. *Durante este VLive, Hanbin también mencionó que la canción "Hug Me" fue escrita en 2014, así como también "Just Go", la cual fue la quinta canción que escribió desde que nació. *Nueve horas después de ser liberado el MV de "Love Scenario" el vídeo llegó al millón de visitas en YouTube. *iKON es el cuarto grupo en posicionarse #1 en iChart Weekly (después de BIGBANG, HIGHLIGHT y WANNA ONE), con "Love Scenario", desde que se cambiaron las reglas de las posiciones en la medianoche. **Esta sería la segunda vez que iKON se posiciona #1 en iChart Weekly desde su canción debut; "My Type". *'"Love Scenario"' se mantuvo #1 durante más de 423 horas consecutivas en MelOn. *'"Love Scenario"' es la segunda canción de iKON más escuchada en un lapso de 24 horas, después de "My Type", en MelOn. *'"Love Scenario"' superó el record de "My Type" de permanecer #1 en iChart Weekly por más de 8 días. *'"Love Scenario"' consiguió un '''''All Kill en todas las listas musicales diez días despúés de haberse lanzado *'"Love Scenario"' consiguió un Perfect All Kill once días despúés de haberse lanzado. *iKON es el segundo grupo idol masculino en lograr un Perfect All Kill, después de BIGBANG, y el primero en lograrlo desde que se cambiaron las reglas de los charts. *'"Love Scenario"' archivó 204 hourly Perfect All Kill, convirtiendo a iKON en el grupo kpop y artista coreano con más PAKs con una sola canción. *'"Love Scenario" '''obtuvo un Triple Crown en el Gaon Chart, por posicionarse #1 en el digital chart, streaming chart y download chart. *"Love Scenario" fue la primera canción despúes de diez años en estar dos meses consecutivos como #1 en Melon Chart. *'"Goodbye Road" en las primeras 24 horas de haber sido liberada alcanzo los 784,214 oyentes únicos posicionándose así como segunda canción con más oyentes respecto a los grupos masculinos en el 2018. Siendo superara únicamente por '"Flower Road" '''de BIGBANG que tiene 1,268,006. Asimismo, también es la segunda canción de iKON con más oyentes únicos en las primeras 24 horas siendo superada por '"My Type" '''que tiene 846,711. Enlaces *Página Oficial - Corea *Página Oficial - Japón * Facebook Oficial *YouTube Canal Oficial *V Live Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial '''Instagram Personales *Instagram Oficial| Jinhwan *Instagram Oficial| Yunhyeong *Instagram Oficial| Bobby *Instagram Oficial| B.I *Instagram Oficial| Donghyuk *Instagram Oficial| Junhoe *Instagram Oficial| Chanwoo Twitter Personales *Twitter Oficial| Jinhwan *Twitter Oficial| Yunhyeong *Twitter Oficial| Bobby *Twitter Oficial| B.I *Twitter Oficial| Donghyuk *Twitter Oficial| Junhoe *Twitter Oficial| Chanwoo Galería IKON1.jpg IKON2.jpg IKON3.jpg IKON4.jpg IKON5.jpg IKON6.jpg IKON7.jpg iKON8.jpg Videografía 'Corea' IKON - My Type|My Type IKON - Rhythm Ta|Rhythm Ta IKON - Airplane|Airplane IKON - Apology|Apology IKON - Anthem|Anthem IKON - Apology (Dance Ver)|Apology (Dance ver.) iKON - DUMB&DUMBER|Dumb & Dumber IKON - WHAT'S WRONG?|What's Wrong? 'Japón' IKON - My Type -Japanese Short Version-|My Type (Japanese Short Ver.) IKON - Airplane -Japanese Short Version-|Airplane (Japanese Short Ver.) IKON - Rhythm Ta -Japanese Short Version-|Rhythm Ta (Japanese Short Ver.) IKON - Apology -Japanese Short Version-|Apology (Japanese Short Ver.) IKON - What's Wrong? -Japanese Short Ver-|What's Wrong? (Japanese Short Ver.) IKON - Dumb&Dumber -Japanese Short Ver-|Dumb & Dumber (Japanese Short Ver.) IKON - BLING BLING (Japanese Ver.)|Bling Bling (Japanese Ver.) IKON - B-DAY (Japanese Ver.)|B-Day (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:YGEX Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JDebut2016